The Beginning of Another Story
by bloodandromance
Summary: However Long It Takes... This story shows what I hope would happen in the beginning of The Originals season 5, where Caroline came along.


**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals for that matter, all the characters' name used in this stories are also not owned by me. Sadly. And if this doesn't turn out exactly like what's happening in both TVD and TO, I apologize. I no longer watch the show but I still love the characters. This is my way of making my own Klaroline, away from the _evil_ clutches of writers :)

Klaus Mikaelson had dealt with a lot of different things in his absurdly long lifetime. From psychotic parents to murderous siblings and enemies from around the world, he had his fair shares of worries and troubles. Even then, he was looking for a way to get himself and his family out of another trouble, namely making sure that their existence would not end in some despicable manner. So with that in mind, he wasn't particularly aware of his surroundings. Well, he knew where he was, he was in the same bar that he had now acquired as his "place" or so that was what his brother Elijah liked to call it.

He took a big gulp of his scotch, hoping that it would numb the throbbing onslaught of headaches. He caught a whiff of vanilla mixed with a touch of lavender; the scent that was distinctly Caroline yet he knew she couldn't be here. She was still in that God forsaken town in rural Virginia, bloody Mystic Falls. She was running the Salvatore Boarding School where Hope was staying. So no, she was not here. His mind must had started making stuff up again, hopefully for not very long.

The rings from his cellphone distracted him once again and he picked up the call without a glance. A careless move yet after his third glass of scotch, he didn't have it in him to care.

"Hello?" came a soft voice that stopped his undead heart.

He was beginning to think he had finally lost it, all the stress and the sins he committed finally caught up to him. He cleared his throat. It was Caroline, her voice at least. "Hello, love."

He heard a giggle. Why, he did not know. "What are you doing right now?"

"Is there any importance of your call Caroline?"

Caroline sucked in her breath. He could almost _hear_ her frown. "Um, if you're gonna be a grumpy old man then forget that I called–"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I'm a bit preoccupied."

She giggled again. "I don't think sulking with a two fingers of scotch needed much attention."

He whipped his head around and then he saw her, dressed in white near the entrance. She was watching him, a smile playing on her lips. He ended the call and walked straight to her. He didn't run or walk faster, he enjoyed taking as much time as possible. His mind was running a mile per minute, wondering why the object of his imagination was suddenly coming to life. Was there a problem? Was Hope okay? He tried to calm down, if there was anything wrong she wouldn't be smiling at him, she would have alerted him immediately.

He reached her side and she hugged him. She threw her arms around him and he caught her exhaling. He didn't know what was going on but he threw his arms around her nonetheless. There were only a few things that could caught him off guard, this situation was one of them.

"What are you doing here?"

He could feel her lips forming a smile and she stayed in his arms. "I missed you, you know."

"Why the change of heart Caroline?"

She let go of him and scowled. His tone was harsh enough. "Aren't you supposed to be glad that I'm here?"

He offered her a smile although the confusion and throbbing headache was killing him. "I'm glad you're here love, believe me."

She shrugged. "Hope's okay by the way."

"Glad to here it."

She walked over to his table and he followed. "Now would be the time to explain why you're here Caroline."

"Hope opened up to me, telling me how stressed you must be with everything that's going on. Plus I just did a mini lecture to a couple of kids telling them that you mustn't waste precious times even though we're immortal, we still need to live to the fullest." She sighed before downing the rest of his scotch. "I'm not a hypocrite, I won't give any advice that I can't follow. Besides, I've been training everyone at the boarding school, I deserve to take a bit of time off."

He raised his arms, signaling to the bartender about another round of drinks. "And you decided to come here?"

"You said you'll show me the world."

He ran a hand through his hair, something that he had done a lot since this morning. His hair must look very disheveled. "I can't, love. Not now. Too much going on."

She smiled, but this time it was different. The smile was mischievous and full of mystery. "Well that's why I'm here. I'm gonna help you fight whatever crazy psychotic enemy of yours so we can get to our travels faster."

She stood up, walking to his side. She sat on his lap and his eyes widened. "What are you doing now love?"

"Now you're going to kiss me and we're gonna have some on. We can get to plotting your enemies demise tomorrow."

He grinned wickedly. All previous thoughts thrown out the window. He transported them to his mansion in under five minutes and shut the door to his room. He seriously doubt they would come out until morning, he really hoped so.

 **So I do not know if I'm going to finish this or not but at the moment, this is it. I still want to see The Originals season 5 because I heard Caroline will be there and if I'm inspired I WILL CONTINUE. If not then sucks for us Klaroline die hard shippers.**


End file.
